Mohawk and Santa
by Kaaera
Summary: Santa plus a Mohawk, not really what you would expect to go together. Oneshot. Slash if you squint, or just Puck being Puck.


Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing.

A/N: First Glee thing I've written, originally done for a prompt in puckurt (on LJ) in Feb 2011. It didn't quite follow the prompt, which was essentially "Puck dressing up as Santa for the Glee club, maybe to make Britt happy", but also had a link to a picture of a guy with a Mohawk carrying a Santa suit over his back—that's what this was based on more.

It had just been a normal trip to the mall for some retail therapy, some browsing and chat time. Yeah, it was December, but that hadn't had anything to do with the trip. And then they turned a corner and the Santa Claus display-and the normal line of parents and children-loomed up in front of them. None of the three would have paid it any mind except they heard a very familiar voice finish singing 'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town' mixed in with kids laughing and clapping.

Kurt couldn't seem to wrap his head around it. Mercedes and Tina appeared to be having the same issue, as they also had the whole jaw-dropping thing going on-not exactly the most flattering look they've ever rocked, but he really couldn't blame them or himself. It isn't every day that they see a sight like what is right in front of their faces.

"'Cedes? Tina? Tell me that I am hallucinating because there is no way that I am seeing Noah Puckerman wearing a Santa Claus outfit with a kid on his lap in the mall."

They didn't really respond; he didn't count wordless mumbles as a true response, but that's okay, because he was pretty surprised he was able to put together that many words in the first place. Because despite their disbelief, they couldn't deny what their eyes were telling them. It was indeed Noah Puckerman sitting on the big chair, wearing the well-known red and white outfit, with a fake beard and a grin for the kid he was handing back to the waiting mother. The next girl bounced up and climbed into his lap, chattering excitedly at him.

"That was so cool, Santa, I didn't know you could sing! I want to be able to sing just like you! And I want to get a pair of Cinderella shoes, and that blue Barbie dress I've been asking Mommy for, and I promise to leave you cookies!"

Kurt shook himself and grabbed Mercedes and Tina by the hands, pulling them away towards the food court for major ice-cream therapy as self-proclaimed 'badass' Puck laughed-with a 'Ho, ho, ho' sort of laugh!-behind them.

The trio looked up from where they were sitting on one of the mall benches near the exit closest to the employee parking lot as the doors wooshed open and let another person out. They looked back down after determining that it wasn't Puck.

After an hour of intense discussion over scoops of Chocolate Cookies and Cream ice cream, they had decided that the best way to get an answer was to catch Puck on his way home, since it was getting close to when the Santa display closed for the night. A little looking had verified that Puck's truck was parked in the employee lot-Kurt would recognize that mass of rust anywhere, because he thought it was such an abomination, thank you, not for any other reason, what are you implying Mercedes?-and so they had settled down to wait.

The doors wooshed again and all three heads lifted, this time spotting their prey walking out towards the lot. They stood up and started to head towards him, coming from behind because the bench had been on the other side of the exit. Puck had the distinctive red and white suit in a clear dry-cleaner plastic bag, held over one shoulder. The Mohawk and the rest of his 'badass' outfit looked extremely odd with the Santa outfit right there. Kurt took a deep breath.

"Puck!" The other boy whipped around, a grimace momentarily crossing his face upon seeing the three fellow Gleeks.

"Oh. Hey." He shifted his weight on his feet for a second before seeming to give himself a little shake. "What'cha want, Hummel?"

"Um," Kurt flushed a little, glancing at the girls at his side. "We were wondering why you were, uh, working as Santa."

That short grimace was back, before Puck raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Why, Hummel, want to tell me if you've been naughty or nice?" Mercedes planted her hands on her hips and scowled at him, even as Kurt blushed again.

"Don't try to change the subject by picking on my boy here, Puck! What's up with the Santa jig?" Tina piped up as well.

"Aren't you Jewish, Puck?" He scowled a little, adjusting his grip on the suit and voice getting defensive.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was doing a favor for a friend. And being Jewish has nothing to do with being able to make the day of some little kids, alright?" Kurt spoke up again as Puck was turning away to keep walking to his car, voice a little soft and making Puck pause.

"I think it was very kind of you, Puck. The kids looked like they really enjoyed it." Puck met his eyes for a long moment, each sort of forgetting the two girls standing next to Kurt. Puck grinned a little.

"Yeah, well... If you decide you'd like to tell Santa a wish, Hummel, let me know." With a wink, he finished his turn and walked away, Mohawk and Santa suit the very picture of contradiction. Kurt couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
